A Girl Named Juliet
by CyberGirl84
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, basically, its Claudia/Pete so don't read unless your ok with them together.
1. Pete

**Myka and Artie are out on a case. They took Leena with them for extra help. (this is before Steve or Trailer) (Trailer is the dog, just a reminder) Pete had been back at the B&B for 3 day with a horrible cold, and Claudia stayed to watch him. I do not own warehouse 13 and if I did it would be on the air way more. and there would be some WAY weirder artifacts.**

* * *

"Claudia!" Pete yelled from his bed. But she didn't seem to hear him. So he snuck out of his room. Claudia told him if he got out of bed one more time she would squirt him with a water gun, so he had not gotten up. At least, not again. After about 7 hits with freezing water, he stayed put. But it was strange for her to not come when he called. At one sound of his voice she ran so fast to his room, it was like there was someone trying to kill her and her only hope was to get to that room. Of course he didn't know why, but he would soon. He walked out into the hallway and called for her again.

"Claudia?!" He yelled this time. No response. Then he finally heard a noise. Very loud yawning coming from downstairs. He ran down, thinking maybe there was someone else in the house, but just found her with her headphones in trying to find a movie to watch. He walked up behind her, tapping her shoulder.

"AH!" She yelled slapping at her shoulder. Then she actually saw it was him.

"Oh... its you, I though there was a spider on my shoulder... or something."

"Tapping your shoulder..." He questioned, suddenly trying to think why a spider would ever tap someone.

"Not everything makes sense!" She said, and then he finally realized her voice was all raspy.

"Claudia... did you get my cold..." he asked. He knew it would be easy to catch it, and told her to tell him is she started to feel bad. Obviously she didn't.

"No." She stated quickly, turning around. She knew she wasn't sick, she was just extremely tired. She had had another nightmare last night, but she didn't tell him, she didn't want to worry Pete. Or for that matter, make him she her weak.

"Claudia-" "No! I'm just... a little tired..." She finally gave in and flopped back on the couch.

"I didn't- I mean I just didn't think you would wanna take care of-" She thought for a minute trying to figure out what to say.

_"God, whats wrong with me?!"_ She mentally yelled at herself. _"I never was like this, until... well until last week..."_ She thought.

Last week had been when there was a small fire in the warehouse. Not that bad, except that Claudia was stuck in it. She had turned around, and stubbed her toe on a shelf. When she did, an artifact fell and set her on fire. She knew to role on the ground, but when she did, it set the shelf on fire. While she was trying to put it out, the shelf had fallen on top of her. She thought the was ok... until she realized 2 things. One, she couldn't run away. Two, everything had gotten wet from the water she brought back, except 1 artifact. And that artifact was Hendricks' guitar. And it just happened to be on top of her. That's of course when Pete had to show up and do something she never expected. When the guitar started electrically shocking her, he didn't neutralize it. He lifted the shelf with one arm, (which was really hard) and pulled her out. While doing that he had gotten burned by the doorknob artifact, almost electrocuted by a guitar, and had gotten pulled muscles in his shoulder. And he asked if SHE was okay?!

Claudia thought back on what happened that day. The day she had started getting... weird. Every time she saw Pete she thought about it. She thought how he rescued her without even caring about getting hurt himself. Ever since then, when she would talk to him, she got dizzy. Her words would jumble up. And she would have to come up with a lame excuse like "I'm fine, just really tired." every time.

During her thinking, she didn't realize Pete was standing in front of her clapping his hands.

"Earth to Claudia!" He called. That's when she awoke from her daydream, and started paying attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so tired? I mean you almost just fell asleep sitting there!" Pete asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Because, I guess I was afraid you wouldn't care..." She stated, before she knew what she was saying. Then she realized what she had said, and even thought it was true, she felt aweful. She turned her head so he wouldn't see her face turning red.

"Claudia... of course I would care..." He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, then at his hand on her shoulder, then back at him.

"Thanks... I guess I'm just... not feeling great..."

"Well, then you shouldn't just sit here!" Pete said happily, before scooping her up in his arms.

"Pete! what are you doing?!" She yelled, even though secretly she liked it.

"I was gonna carry you-" Pete said before realizing how weird it looked. "-if that's ok with you... y'know, I mean I was-" He tried to finish his sentence, but it didn't quite work because she cut him off.

"Pete its fine"

"Oh- then um- yah!" He stuttered. He had one arm under her legs, and the other arm around her back. As he was walking up the stairs, she snuggled closer into his shirt and put her hands behind his neck, locking her fingers together so she wouldn't fall. As soon as he was at the top of the stairs though, it surprised her when he didn't put her down. He just kept walking to his room.

* * *

**YAY! rate and review!**


	2. Movie Time!

When he walked in his room, the fan was on, making her shiver. Pete was still carrying her, so when she shivered, he hugged her tighter to him, before he put her down on his bed.

"Um... why are we in your room?" She asked.

"So that you can watch a movie in bed." He answered as if that explained everything.

"But... I have a computer in my room- I could play a movie on there..." She explained.

"Yah but-" Pete started to protest. He secretly just wanted to watch her. He had been thinking and realized that Claudia's weird behavior wasn't just today. It was every day since the shelf fell on her. She had been stuttering, getting tongue-tied over everything she said, and every time he got near her, she seemed to get flustered. He knew what that meant, because he was well... Pete. It either meant something was really not good, or... that... she really liked him...

The thought disturbed him... yet, made him feel happy... Secretly, when they met, he had hidden the fact he had a massive crush on her. He tried to keep talking but he just didn't seem to have the right words.

"I- I just thought... well- I have a flat screen, so it will work way better, and plus, I kinda wanted to watch a movie..." He stuttered.

_"Oh my gosh! What is wrong with me?! I flirt with girls all day on missions, and yet talking to Claudia has me all... scared..."_ He thought to himself.

"Oh- um- ok! Yah, great!-" She stopped. "I mean- y'know- that's fine too..." She turned her her the other way, pretending to look at his room.

"Ok... um..." Pete walked over and opened the cabinet under the tv, and picked a horror movie. He popped it in and walked over to his bed, where Claudia was trying to get under the covers. He cut the fan off and walked back over, thinking maybe she was just cold. In reality, she just didn't was cold, but the real reason she got under was so he wouldn't see her shivering. She was afraid he had picked the creepiest movie, he always did, and she would never admit it, but it always gave her nightmares.

"Um- sit..." Claudia invited when she saw him standing there awkwardly. His bed was big, and could easily fit 2 people, he just thought it would look awkward.

"Ok..." He took her offer awkwardly, getting in and pulling the covers up over himself as well as her.

For about a half hour, everything was fine, but when the movie got into the scary parts, she hated it.

_"Of course! He had to pick this one didn't he?! I can fake it through the other movies, but this one?! This is always makes me have the nightmares!"_ She thought.

At one part someone looked out there window, and saw a face, and by then Claudia was scared to death. It had gotten dark, so Pete's room was no longer happy and cheerful. It was dark and creepy. 5 minutes late, when a murderer swung an axe at a woman in the movie, Claudia couldn't stop herself and grabbed Pete's arm, pushing her head into it so she couldn't see. He wasn't expecting it, but when she did, he paused the movie with the remote, and looked down at her. She was still huddled around his arm, shivering.

"Go ahead... laugh... poor pitiful Claudia can't take a movie..." She mumbled, though she still hadn't moved. She looked embarrassed. But he didn't make a sound. Instead he pulled his arm away, and put it around her shoulders, then moved her closer to him. When he did, she sat up staring at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked in such a serious way that she couldn't help but think there was something wrong.

"Y- y- yah, I'm... fine" She said still staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What- no... its just that um... your the first person... ever really... to not laugh when I did that..."

"Ever? Claudia why are you so scared..." Pete asked softly, so she could understand he wasn't going to laugh.

"Well... when I was a kid I saw this movie... then Joshua disappeared... then one day at school everyone wanted to watch the same movie... so as a 'fun' school activity, we did... and the teacher slipped on something during the movie and fell... she split her head open from hitting it on a desk... the entire rest of the movie, I was thinking about that... and when it was over, someone just barely moved beside me, and I started screaming like a maniac... and ever since then it just seems like people have made fun of me for it, and it just seems like... this movie comes with bad things..." She explained. She seemed to pause, not looking in his eyes, yet trying to see if he would say anything. She didn't tell him about the nightmares.

"Claudia I- I wouldn't make fun of you ok? Not ever..." He assured her. He knew she went through horrible things when she was younger, and he wanted to just get beat up anyone who would hurt her.

"How about we watch something else..." He said, more a question then a statement.

"Ok..." Claudia said, still shocked by his reaction. He got up and searched his cabinet, looking for a happy movie. After finding an old movie that he had from when he was a kid, he put it in.

* * *

After about an hour he looked over at Claudia, who he had his arm around again, and paused the movie. After his dad died, his mom used to sing to him. He knew Claudia had bad memories, and he just wanted to sooth them away. But he didn't know how, so he did what his mom did. Sing to her.

"Claudia?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to wake her up if she was asleep.

"Ok... I've never done this... so I thought it might be nice to finally show someone..." He told the sleeping girl.

"There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay"

He traced small circles on her head, and she shifted closer and put her head on his chest.

"Goodnight..." He whispered, and put his head beside hers.

* * *

**YAY! They're so sweet! But she never told him about the nightmares! Uh-oh...**


	3. A Girl Named Juliet

Pete woke up in the middle of the night that night, not really remembering why he woke up until there was a sharp jab in his side.

"Ow!" He shrieked as it happened again. He realized what it was when he turned around and got a punch in the face.

"What the-" He was wide awake now, rubbing his nose, but before he could get mad or confused at who it was, he saw who it was. Claudia was tossing and turning, punching now and then. As he watched it got worse to the point of her moaning and crying in her sleep. He stood there motionless for a minute or 2, not knowing what to do. Then he thought of something. He walked over to the bed, making sure to dodge her fist when she swung at the air again, and slowly picked her up. he sat down in the bed, rocking her like a small child for a few minutes, and it seemed to calm her down, but when he stopped and tried to lay back down, she started crying in her sleep again. He was starting to get scared, he had no idea what to do. And as it got worse she started moaning and almost screaming in her sleep.

"Ok... ok hang on..." He told her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. At least the punching had stopped, but now she was crying so hard she was almost screaming.

"Ok I'll just have to wake you up... um..." He thought for a minute. Then he had the worst idea ever.

"CLAUDIA!" He screamed, trying to get her to wake up from noise, and it did wake her up, but when he saw her sit up gasping and crying, he didn't know what to do.

"Cla-" He barely made a noise, and it must have startled her, because she screamed louder than when she was dreaming.

"P- p- pete?" She whimpered.

"Claud its me... Pete..." He told her, trying to reassure her he wouldn't hurt her.

"Come here." She said, almost as if it was an order. He slowly walked over and sat next to her, not expecting her to throw herself at him. But she did. As soon as he sat down, she grabbed him and started crying again, holding on to him with such force, he thought she might choke him.

"Ssshhhh... its... its gonna be ok... your okay now..." He tried to sooth her, rubbing her back and stroking her short, red hair.

"No... it w-wasn't ok! You w-were dead!" She yelled into his shoulder. It was then that he realized, even away from her horrible past, everything came back in her dreams... and no one was ever there to comfort her... until now. For once he was at a loss for words. He just wrapped his arms around her, pulled the blankets up over both of them, and let her cry.

After about an hour of her crying, she had stopped, and it had reduced to sniffling.

"Are you um... are you... ok..." He asked her, even though he knew it was a lame thing to say. For a minute she didn't move, but she finally looked up.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"Claudia!" "What?!" she almost jumped back, looking startled.

"Don't ever say your sorry for something like this! I'm sorry I was never there to help when it happened... you... you don't need to be sorry for anything..." Pete told her grabbing her hands in his.

"But... I never wanted you to see me like this... the tough techi... reduced to the crying girl..." She almost was at a whisper now.

"Claudia... I don't think either of those fit you... you were never just the techi girl... or the crying girl... you were-" Pete stopped and breathed before he spoke again.

"You were so much more... you were... Juliet..." He whispered the last part.

"You were always Romeo..." She whispered, looking down so as not to make eye contact.

Although when she did look up, she was not expecting him to kiss her. He just... did. It felt right for him, such fear and pain hidden away in this one girl... and he wanted to protect her... he wanted her to want him. As he kissed her, at first she was completely surprised, but then it finally clicked in her mind what was happening. And she gave in. She let his have her heart, her soul... her nightmare forgotten. But when the kiss broke, she still knew she was not alone anymore.

"Its funny... no one here really ever asked me my middle name..." She whispered.

"Well... what is it?" Pete asked.

"Juliet"


	4. Leena Knows

When Claudia woke up the next morning she didn't recognize where she was. At first it scared her, then she remembered. Pete's room. Although Pete wasn't there.

_"Oh my gosh... ok he kissed he... then I just sorta... fell asleep in here... OH NO... what if that freaked him out?! WHAT IF MYKA'S BACK?!"_ Claudia thought, horrified. Myka was the more protective one. Pete could sometimes act like a lost puppy. So when she got back from a mission, if he hadn't been with her, she would go check on him. What if She had come home last night and found her and Pete? Her fears were confirmed when Myka knocked on the door of Pete's room and said "Claud... you awake yet?"

"Uh... yah..." Claudia hesitated, ready to see Myka fly in with a video camera or something to make fun of her. Luckily, When Myka came in, Pete followed, standing behind Myka and making hand motions, trying to tell her what to say.

"So... are you ok?" Myka asked. Pete started pointing towards Claudia, then making a pillow with his hands, acting like he was sleeping. Of course, instead of trying to de-code Pete-talk, she just said "Yah... I'm fine... why?"

"Well, Pete said that you had nightmares last night, and you had to come in here because they got so bad..." Myka said softly, bending down to the side of the bed to talk to her. All of a sudden, the dream she had last night came flooding back into her memories, and the way Pete was able to save everyone... but himself...

Claudia didn't really realize she was crying, water just started coming from her eyes, and she didn't move. But before Myka could even say she was sorry for bringing it up, Pete barged past her and at down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Claudia, and rocking her back and forth, over and over. Of course, this kinda surprised Myka. So she slowly snuck out of the room, and got Leena, who had also come back home last night.

"Lenna!" Myka bounced over.

"What? And- wow your auras excited..." Leena stated. "Whats got you so hyper?"

"I think Pete likes Claudia!" Myka whispered. Leena smiled a sneaky smile. "Well it is almost time for breakfast... I could go look at their auras..." Leena whispered back.

"Why are you 2 telling secrets and having whispering conversations like little school-girls?" Artie suddenly spoke up, scowling at him.

"What?! Nothing!" Leena and Myka said at the SAME TIME. Then Myka went to read a book, and Leena ran upstairs.

* * *

"Why did you tell her?" Claudia whispered.

"I... I had to, it was the only way for it to not sound like... y'know..." Pete stuttered.

"Pete... are you... ok with this... I mean with... me... and you... being... _me and you?_ " Claudia whispered back.

"Wh- yes! Yes, Claud... your... your all I want... I _want_ that to happen..." Pete whispered.

"The problem is Myka and Artie... what would they think..." Claudia looked up, her face was red and her eyes were wet, but she seemed to be refusing to cry.

"I don't care what they think..." Pete whispered, then leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, although still a little shy. She loved this. she was just worried. Of course Leena chose that moment to walk in, and Pete looked up, completely stunned.

"Please don't tell Myka..." Pete looked her straight in the eyes. Leena didn't need to read their auras now. But she did anyway. Claudia showed pure dread and sadness, yet so much happiness that Leena was almost surprised. She had never seen Claudia so happy. Pete showed the same thing, but with so much loving and care, and... was that protectiveness? Leena stopped reading them, she didn't need to see any more. She could see all the cherishing love in their eyes that she needed.

"Breakfast is almost ready..." Leena told them, starting to leave.

"Leena-" Claudia pleaded, and she turned around. "We wanna tell them on our own..." Claudia muttered quietly.

"I won't tell them." Leena said quietly, before nodding her head in what Claudia guessed was approval of the situation, and leaving the room.

* * *

**So Leena knows, and approves! And Myka has a suspicion, and Artie... well Arties clueless. But for how long?**

**Rate and review! I only write if I get good reviews! Without good feedback, whats the point? Then again, its not like I'd stop writing this story! I'm having to much fun!**

**p.s. I'm only 13 so I'm still in school during the day, although I'm homeschooled so I can still write during the school hours sometimes. Except Fridays! Fridays I'm always busy!**


	5. Myka Knows

Myka stuck her face further down towards the book as Leena walked in, trying to act casual. Of course, that didn't last long.

"Whats it look like?! Tell me! Tell me Now!" Myka whispered and giggled like a little girl. She loved gossip and especially when it was about her best friends.

"Ummmm... nothing unusual... just Pete looking out for Claudia after last night." Leena lied.

"Oh... well, if you say so..." Myka walked away and headed upstairs. She knew Leena was lying. When Leena lied she always pushed hair behind her ear. So Myka headed to her room, which was right beside Pete's, and took down her mirror. She had it there because she was trying to put a nail on the wall to hang it, and it had gone all the way through the first time, and left a hole. You could see, and hear right to Pete's room. Luckily, He was out that day, so she had a comic framed for him, and put over the spot on his side of the wall, and of course, he would never touch a comic so rare that it could "crumble with only the weight of a fingertip". She when she pulled down her mirror, she could here every word they said.

_"Claudia... hey, Claud look... its ok... if I freaked you out or anything... you can just back out now-"_

_"No... I want... I've always wanted us... to happen... just... I'm just afraid..."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Of loosing you..."_

_"...what?..."_

_"Pete... If were together... that means that if we EVER break up... there could be fight... losses... hurt feelings... and thats all mixed with artifacts..."_

_"But we could get through it! If we stay together!-"_

_"But what if something happens and-... and we don't... then I would loose you for good..."_

_"Then lets make a deal... right now, that what ever happens... we will ALWAYS stay friend, always stay loyal to each other... and always love each other... whether its in the brother-sister way... or the married way..."_

(Myka hears silent pause)

_"Deal."_

Myka put her mirror back up and walked out of her room. She knew it! But she knew it would be suffering to tell Artie... so she would tell him for them... but how...

* * *

**Yah I know, short chapter. Rate and review!**


	6. Artie's Reaction

"Artie!" Pete and Claudia yelled at the same time through the warehouse. Artie had gone to check on an artifact that he said kept "causing trouble" so they had to go search for him. They were holding hands and nearly skipping along when they bumped into Artie.

"What are you _doing?_" Artie asked in him usual 'Artie' way.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"Why do you ask..." Claudia asked slowly, as Artie turned around and went back to what he was doing.

"Because this place echoes, and I could here you skipping all the way here. Oh, and your holding hands!" Artie snapped. Pete and Claudia quickly snapped their hands apart and looked away from each other, and it seemed you could FEEL the embarrassment in the air. Artie knew something was up, but he didn't ask. He knew Myka was a blabber-mouth and would tell him something soon.

"What do you want?" Artie asked blandly.

"We- um- we were wondering- if- Claudia you wanna take this one?" Pete stuttered and turned around quickly, pretending to study an artifact.

"Artie... um can we- uh... go get a bite to eat out... like... not at the B&B, maybe it Univille instead?" Claudia asked slowly, trying not to sound strange.

"Are Pete and you going on double dates?" Artie asked, without even turning around.

"Y-" Claudia started.

"Alright you caught us. But no. its actually double _blind_ dates, we probably won't bring then back, but Leena thought we could use some time out and she set us up."

"What. About. Myka..." Artie asked doubtfully.

"Well, we talked and think you should surprise her with her first 'lone mission!" Claudia said happily. "Like a reward for working so hard lately."

"Yah..., ok yah." Artie said looking at them. "Go, shoo. Go away." He said after a second, flapping his hands like he was dusting the air.

* * *

"Great, now we have to tell Leena all this." Pete moaned, just as Leena came around a corner.

"Well thats just lucky." Claudia smirked.

"Ok, if anyone asks, me and Pete talked to you, and think Myka should have a 'lone mission as a reward for hard work. Oh and you set us both up on blind double dates just as time off because of stress levels from our auras." Claudia explained.

"Ok, got it, but... is this about-" Leena started.

"Yah." Pete said quickly, and they walked out, and left for Univille.

* * *

"Artie?" Myka called. She had thought about how to tell him about Pete and Claudia all day, but couldn't think it out in a way that didn't end with Vanessa monitoring his heart rate. So she brought Vanessa with her.

"Wha- oh, h-hi Vanessa, how- how are you-"

"Artie... I think I found out something, and before I tell you... you may wanna sit down..." Myka said, making him sit in the desk chair.

"What has Pete done?!" Artie yelled panicking.

"No no no- well... yes... ok I'm just gonna say it-" Myka said, but was interrupted.

"No I don't wanna sit down." Artie stated, before standing and getting all in Myka's face.

"I might have proof that Pete and Claudia are dating." Myka said flatly, worried he might faint. Which he did. He didn't even move really. He just stood there, and started leaning back, and he was on the ground, IN THE SAME POSITION, just with his eyes shut.

"I am SO sorry..." Vanessa said before slapping, really hard actually, and making him sit straight up, crashing into Vanessa's face. This only made him more dizzy and more awkward though, which really didn't help. He IMMEDIATELY backed up, slamming his head on the chair, and Myka finally grabbed his hair and made him stop moving. Of course the yelping continued until she let go of his "Precious, very sensitive, hair!". Finally he spoke up again and, after putting ice on his head, asked,

"You have... What?"

She quickly told him what she heard last night, and he started doing what he usually did when thinking very hard. Pacing and mumbling to himself. Finally he said,

"Yes! That makes sense! But then- No- wait... yes- wait- oh my god- they are..." And he was unconscious on the floor again.

* * *

**Rate and review people! And check out my page! Not many people have yet!**


	7. Pete And Claudia

*zzzz-zzzzzz* "Pete its the farnsworth, get it." Claudia told him, while he was driving back to the warehouse. When he picked up, he found Myka laughing hysterically. Claudia looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Myka? What is wrong with you? And why is Vanessa in the background?"

"You guys just get back here!" Myka yelled, still laughing. Finally she turned the farnsworth towards Artie, and Claudia nearly exploded.

"Oh my God! What did he touch?! What did he do?! Was he poisoned?! Is he ok-"

"Claudia, He's fine! He found out about you two!" Myka explained. Pete and Claudia's faces went pale.

"Myka... what did you do..." Pete asked, looking hurt.

"Well... I... I told him about it so that you guys wouldn't have to-"

Pete hit the brakes. Its a good thing they were in the dirt valley leading to the warehouse, and NOT on a road, when he stopped like that.

"Myka- you- you just- HE HAS ALWAYS SEEN ME AS A FOOL! HE IS LIKE CLAUDIA'S DAD! HE WILL NEVER EVEN LET ME IN THAT BUILDING AGAIN!" Pete screamed at the farnsworth.

"No, Pete I didn't mean to-" Myka started.

"Oh my gosh- Claudia, no, Hey, no no no..." Pete looked panicked. "Look what you did!" He yelled at the farnsworth. He turned it so Myka could see. Claudia was in the passenger seat with her knees tucked in, head in her legs, arms over the back of her neck, and rocking back and forth in the seat. Even through the farnsworth, Myka could tell she was having some sort of panic attack, which meant hyperventilating. And that meant she might pass out, and Pete had no idea how to handle that.

"Pete, you have to bring her to Vanessa-"

"No!" He yelled and threw the farnsworth out the window. Of course, the ground was only a few feet down, and they weren't moving, so it didn't do any damage.

"Claudia, what do you need, Claud? Claud can you hear me?"

"Joshua... drive there..." Claudia mumbled.

* * *

**SO... on the way to Joshua, now everyone knows, and something strange is happening deep in the warehouse...**


	8. Joshua's Place

"Hey Joshua, its Pete, listen... we have a... situation... and Claudia needs to see you so is it ok if-"

"Is she ok?!" Joshua asked quickly. They were on the phone, at the door to his house.

"Yah, yah she's... well she'll tell you herself... this isn't something I can do without getting punched..." Pete answered.

"Wait, Pete what are you talking abo-" Pete hung up the phone and knocked on his door, still kinda holding Claudia up. She had stopped panicking as soon as they were about an hour away from the warehouse, but she was still shaky.

"Claudia? Pete?" Joshua said, opening the door. He let them in and shut the door, letting them sit down before he started asking any questions.

"Ok... first, why are you here..." Joshua asked slowly, trying not to sound offensive. Claudia didn't answer, she just jumped up and hugged her brother, making him fall backward into a chair. She sat on his lap, not saying a word.

"She can um... she can explain... but she may have to stay here a while. If that's ok with you-"

"No its fine, I have like- 5 spare rooms for my work partners anyway. You can stay to in you want." Joshua told him.

"Yah, thanks man, but I don't know if you would want me to after she explains... I'll go find a room, but... I don't know, I'll leave if you want..." Pete said, and left the room.

Joshua looked at Claudia and his first question was "What did he do?"

* * *

VERY short chapter... I know. rate and review! and just a little note here. when I write, I like to listen to music while I do it. I was on the KurtHugoSchneider channel on youtube, and I heard Sam Tsui and Elle Winter do a duet! they are amazing so check them out! the names again are:

Sam Tsui and Elle Winter singing Good Time


	9. Seth and Dani

"Uh... that can't be good..." Myka said when she saw the flashing light on the screen of the computer. "I gotta go check on something!" Myka told Vanessa before running down the stairs and into the warehouse. What she found was NOT normal. Two people, a boy, maybe 14 years old, laying on a girl, maybe 16 years old, both of them on their stomachs, and the girl had her arm stretched out, holding a silver bracelet.

"Are you ok?"

"Ah!" They both yelled at once, and disappeared.

"Uh... that shouldn't happen..."

"AH!" Pete and the two other people yelled at once, scared. The people had popped in front of him, in the same position they were in before, and in had scared both him and them.

"PETE!" Claudia yelled, and rushed up the stairs to him.

"What the- wait... ok you two I know your scared but don't move. Pete that bracelet could be the transportation artifact made for warehouse use. It transports you to any warehouse agent." Claudia told them once she saw the situation.

"How do you know?" Pete questioned.

"Because I lost it on a mission last month..." She whispered through her teeth.

"Ok... um... Pete get a glove and a bag out of the car." Claudia told him.

"But i'ts dark out there..." Pete whined.

"Pete..."

"I'll get it!" Joshua said, and hurried off.

"W-whats gonna happen to us?" the girl whimpered.

"Yah, we were-" the boy started.

"Whoa, better not until we get that away from you." Claudia warned them.

"Here it is!" Joshua said, coming back into the room and handing them a pair of gloves and a static bag. Claudia slipped on the gloves, slowly bent down, and slipped the bracelet out of the girls outstretched hand.

"Ok close your eyes you two!" Pete told them, and they did. Pete held open the bag, and Claudia dropped in the bracelet, making purple sparks go all over the place.

"Ok you can move now." Joshua said to the two kids, who were still on the floor with their eyes shut.

"W-where are we..." the girl asked. "And who are you..."


	10. What Seth And Dani Look Like (Links)

http::/

/www

.goodreads

.com

/topic/show/1015050-characters

* * *

that was Dani, the girl.

* * *

www

.google

.com

/imgres?q=long+blonde+hair+boy&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1C1AFAB_enUS462&biw=1680&bih=935&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6CzYVi_jH20B9M:&imgrefurl= Childrens%2520Hair%2520Gallery/Childrens%2520H

* * *

that was Seth, the boy.

* * *

instructions:

* * *

Copy that writing, but erase all the "enter"s from it, or in other words if I had **this**:

hi my name i

s Seth

* * *

then you erase **this** thing:

hi my name i

**{the space right here is what you erase}**s Seth

and it makes it into:

hi my name is Seth

so when I have "www" just erase the enter and you will get "google dot com", but it won't let me write that for some reason.

* * *

now back to the story!


	11. Their Story

After the two new guests were settled down and sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them, (it was fall so it was a little chilly out at night where Joshua lived) Joshua handed them hot chocolate and started to explain. But then he thought better of it, and let Pete and Claudia talk.

"Ok so... you touched... something... and, well sometimes there are things you can't explain. Like teleporting objects... and that bracelet was one of those things... and..." Claudia explained.

"And it makes you go from where ever you are to somewhere else in a blink, so thats how you guys got... moved. But we take care of stuff like that, so it can't touch you again. Bad news is..." Pete let Claudia finish his sentence.

"You may have to stay here for a while..." She finished. What no one expected was for the two kids to put their cups down and ask who's house it was.

"Its mine..." Joshua said slowly.

"Did you have the idea that we could stay?" the girl asked.

"Well, we weren't just gonna throw you out!" Joshua said, smiling, almost laughing. What he didn't expect was for them to jump up and hug him.

"Whoa! What did I do?" Joshua asked.

"Were... not exactly... we don't really have a..."

"Were homeless." the boy finished.

"Wait 2 questions..." Pete said.

"I bet they are going to have nothing to do with the topic of homelessness." Claudia put in.

"What are your names, and your clothes look great!"

"I was right." Claudia said simply putting her head in her hand.

"No, I mean their clothes look great, they don't LOOK homeless." Pete explained.

"Oh yah! Sorry! I'm Dani, short for Danielle, and this is Seth, my best friend. He saved my life once."

"Really? What happened?" Joshua asked.

"Crazy guy with a gun, also homeless, comes and tries to rob me of what little food I have. Seth snuck up behind him and hit him on the head with a brick!" Dani told then.

Seth looked at Dani and touched her hand, then finally grabbed it and said "Ever since then we never separated."


	12. Back To Artie

**Back to Artie...**

* * *

"I **WILL** kill him. I'm gonna find an artifact and use it and kill him. Simple." Artie said as he sat on the floor, being monitored by Vanessa. When she heard him though, she flicked his head, right where he hit it several times.

**"WHY"** was his only response. He would never admit it but he really was like Claudia's dad. If that meant killing the boyfriend, he would. But he knew, deep down, he couldn't hurt Pete, Other than maybe goo-ing him several times, dragging him across a room by his ear, yelling, slapping... ok he couldn't permanently damage Pete. Maybe he could hurt him...

"Artie!" Vanessa's snapping fingers in front of his face brought him out of his thoughts.

"Thinking?" she questioned.

"You could say that..." Artie said, head hurting to much to explain.

"Artie... why are you acting so... dad?"

"I'm not."

"I think its because you don't want her to leave you, so you get... scared and defensive..." Vanessa said confidently.

"Hey, I'm not scared... just defensive..." Artie snapped. "I'm sorry..."

"God, this whole thing has me yelling at the people I love most..." he whispered to himself.

"I know... but... if you want, we can get through this together... I mean I'd be happy to stay here a while, and help you when you do have to talk to her..." Vanessa said, brushing her hand over his.

"Y-yah... thats- that would be- great- I mean, y'know that's fine, if you want."

"Guys!" Myka burst in.

"Whats... goin' on..." Myka said warily, thinking she was interrupting something when she saw their hands together.

"Checking the pulse. And actually its a little fast..." Vanessa lied, but checked anyway.

"Well that's because Myka scared me to death by bursting in here!" He yelled. Finally the pulse came back down.

"Ok its back to normal." Vanessa said. But when she smiled at him it went back up. She saw what was going on, and so did Myka, but they didn't say a word.

* * *

**This just get stranger and stranger! How are they gonna get the kids home, when the kids don't have a home to get back to? And then there's Claudia and Pete who are at Joshua's house, (ok lets see how many valuable items Pete will break in Joshua's house, I'm betting anywhere from 2 to 7) and then there's Artie and his not-so-secret crush on Vanessa, and then there's Seth and Dani, and then... _Who's__ left?!_ Well these pairings just get weirder and weirder...**


	13. Back At The B&B (Very Short)

"Hey Leena, can you watch the warehouse? Some guy is gonna come by there today, and we have to go to Joshua's place." Myka told her.

"Ok! but when is he-"

"Are you... Leena?" The guy asked.

"Yah, Myka he's here NOW. I'll call you back..." Leena said to the farnsworth before shutting it. "Yes..."

"Um... I'm Steve, I was told to come here by a Mrs. Frederick?"

* * *

**Ok, do with that what you will, its and EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER, and I don't even know if you should call it a chapter, but it shows what Leena and Steve are up to. by the way, I DO NOT ship leena and steve together, and they will not be mentioned in the rest of this story.**


	14. J and M

"Hey Myka!" Joshua said cheerfully as he opened the door. But what Myka mainly heard was the playful screams and laughing coming from the other room. Then she heard Pete.

"Hey Josh." She said to him and smiled, but then looked past him to where the noise was coming from.

"Hey seth want me to show you how to do a 360 spin on this skateboard?!" Pete asked.

"Pete..." Claudia warned, but still laughed.

"Trust me!" Pete said happily.

*THUD* - *SOMETHING SHATTERS*

"Hey Joshua? Where's the super glue?" Pete yelled. At that, everyone burst out laughing except Pete, who had come around a corner, and seen Myka, Artie, and Vanessa.

"Claud, go upstairs, take the kids." Pete said without turning around.

"Wh-" Then Claudia also saw them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Pete said without moving, but he was giving poor Artie an evil stare.

"Come on guys..." Claudia said as she lead them upstairs.

"Pete..." Artie nodded a hello, but no more.

"Pete-" Myka moved forward to hug him, but he dodged her and walked upstairs.

"Let me try..." Vanessa said, walking up slowly after him. But Myka didn't notice. She turned and tried to run, run anywhere, just to cry where no one could see. She felt like she had done this. But she didn't get further that bumping into Joshua.

"Hey... its ok..." He said, trying to reassure her. He wrapped his arms around her and led her outside, leaving Artie alone, to think.

"So... I was kind of inspired by Claudia and Pete... and I think... if they can do it so can you..." Joshua started, letting Myka cry on his shoulder as they sat on the porch of his house.

"What?" She stopped and looked up, more alert suddenly.

"I-I've been wanting to ask this for a while... but I've only just now gotten the courage because of seeing Claudia and Pete... so... Myka, will you go on a date with me?" Joshua asked, shutting his eyes as is he expected her to slap him.

"Um... s-sure... I mean... if I don't have warehouse issues..."

"Ok- um- ok! Ha, I didn't think you'd say yes!" Joshua told her. "Hey, hand me that rock!" He said pointing.

"Ok..." Myka said skeptically, handing it to him. "What are you doing?"

"This." Joshua said, moving to reveal a heart with "J + M" carved into the middle.

* * *

**Rate and review! and yes, this story is near its end... and I probably won't do a sequel... but if someone wants, they can write their own sequel and give me credit for the first.**


	15. A Little Chat

**2 days later, still at Joshua's**

* * *

"Pete hasn't said a word..." Myka told Claudia. Claudia and her had sort of talked... sort of. a few word here and there. Claudia wasn't mad at Myka, she just didn't get near Artie at all. Once she had talked to Vanessa and it ended in her crying and Vanessa listening to the whole story from the beginning. Of course, Vanessa was more on Pete and Claudia's side anyway, so there was no problem. Seth and Dani were Just happy to have a house, and all day would sit and read books, fascinated by the printed words. Artie on the other hand, had nothing to do. Pete and Claudia were avoiding him, he kept grinning like an idiot around Vanessa, and every time he got near Joshua, he started stuttering about "Nothings going on!" or "Myka's fine! I'm fine!", so he had to try to avoid everyone.

"Its because he doesn't know what to say..." Claudia told her, then stood up and walked over to him. Pete was currently sitting out on the back porch. Myka was to busy looking at Joshua to notice Artie sit down beside her.

"Ok, who do I talk to first?" he asked in his usual 'Artie' way.

"What?" She answered distracted.

"Which one of them do I approach first? Pete or Claudia? Or do you think I even should?" Artie asked her, for the first time looking vulnerable.

"I... I think you should let Vanessa tell Pete, because if you tell him, you might get to overreact... and Claudia... she's like your daughter... I think you should tell her..." Myka answered as honestly as she could without making him angry.

"Tell them what?"

"That your ok with them being together... them tell Claudia about Vanessa, because I'm not the one asking her out for you." and with that, Myka walked away. Right then, Vanessa looked over and grinned. He grinned back shyly, but then turned his head and scowled at Myka.

"Um... V-Vanessa?" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she answer, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Well... um... will you tell Pete that... I've thought about it... and I think I'm ok with um... them?" he asked.

"Yah... that's really nice Artie... your turning into a great dad to Claudia..." Vanessa said, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. He touched him cheek softly with his hand, before finally fully realizing what happened. Maybe Myka was right...


	16. The Tire Swing

"Claudia!" Dani called, walking out in the back yard. She knew where ever Claudia was, Pete was. What she didn't expect was to see them spinning on tire swing that was hanging from an oak tree. They were turning so fast they were only a blur. But Dani Laughed and that made Seth come over to look, because when he saw he nearly choked laughing so hard. They got off the swing and were so dizzy they they were running into bushes, trees and each other!

"Claud! You... you made me do this... I don't like this... oh my gosh- I'M GOING TO HURT THAT SWING." Pete said the last part in a deep, growling-type voice, which only made it even funnier. Claudia started laughing, which only made her run into the tree and fall flat on her back. Pete tried to walk over to see if she was ok, but he tripped on a tree root and landed beside her in the grass. When they finally could see without everything spinning, Pete turned over to look at her.

"I am NEVER doing that again!" he said, still grinning about what happened.

"But you've gotta admit that was fun!" Claudia begged, flicking a dry leaf off his head.

"Well... Ok it was kinda awesome..." he gave up.

"Guys! Vanessa wants to talk to you Pete!" Seth called.

"Yah, and Artie wants to talk to you Claudia!" Dani told her as they both ran up.

"Ok..." Pete gave up. Seth, Dani, Joshua, and Claudia were really the only ones he had talked to the last 2 days.

"Wait! Before you go..." Seth started to say something.

"What?" Claudia asked.

"Can you twist that thing up with us on it? So that when you let go it'll spin?" Dani asked them, putting on a puppy dog face.

"...Ok why not!" Pete said laughing. They both jumped on and he twisted it up as far as it would go.

"Ok... and... GO!" he yelled, letting go. Then as they walked away, and Seth and Dani spun around on the tire swing, Pete and Claudia had no idea they would be camping out that night.

* * *

**uh-oh... there gonna lock themselves out! updates to come! rate and review!**


	17. The Mystery Guest

"Pete?! Claudia?!" yelled a now grumpy Artie. He had come out the front door and locked him self out while looking for them, and he still hadn't found them, and Myka and Joshua had somehow done the same thing at the backdoor. He just hoped someone was inside.

"Artie, what is wrong with you? You sound like your trying to beat down the door." Vanessa scolded him as she walked out, and shut the door behind her.

"I'm not- wait- no- gahhhhh!" he grumbled at the door, explaining that it locked after it shut.

"What's goin' on guys?" Pete asked, walking up behind them with Claudia, talking more to Vanessa then Artie.

"You did this on purpose... I don't know how, but you did..." Artie scowled at them. That earned him a slap to the back of the head from Vanessa and Claudia.

"Artie, I'm gonna have to take a stand here, he did nothing, I did nothing, we don't even know what your talking about, and just because YOU are unhappy, that doesn't mean you can try to blame HIM for everything!" Claudia finally stopped yelling at Artie and dragged a stunned Pete away to sit with Myka and Joshua on the other side of the house.

"Artie!"

"Wha- I didn't mean it like that! I mean he probably broke the lock when he was playing with the kids! One of the MANY things he could have broken some how!" Artie tried to explain, earning another slap to the head before Vanessa dragged him around the house.

* * *

"So... you and Josh huh?" Claudia asked, making Myka choke on her coffee. The coffee had been in her hand when they were locked out. Joshua just sat there like a statue, not even blinking when the wind blew a leaf into his face. Claudia just laughed and flicked the leaf off, while Pete was slapping Myka's back.

"That's crazy!" Myka finally choked out, and tried to drink more of her coffee.

"I saw you kissing him..." Claudia said cheekily, before Myka started choking again.

"Dude, I'm fine with it, as long as your fine with me and Pete." Claudia laughed.

"Uh, Josh you ok man?" Pete asked. Joshua still hadn't moved.

"Well we're locked out!" Called Vanessa, coming around the house, dragging along an angry Artie.

"Wait, we are?!" Dani yelled from the tire swing.

"This is gonna be awesome! We get to show them our skills!" Seth whispered.

"Ok, but we gotta approach this carefully, I mean, were homeless, and WE are used to sleeping outdoors when its cold. Them? Not so much. They could get irritable, they could get hungry, they could-"

"They could think WE locked them out." Seth finished. They hadn't done anything, in reality, someone else, not yet known had locked the doors from the inside, and escaped without being scene. But they didn't know that. They would know soon enough that the mystery person had wanted to get them all together in one place to meet.

"Hey guys?" Dani and Seth called, walking over to the group.

"Whats up?" Claudia asked, walking to stand beside Dani.

"Well... were sorta... you know... homeless, and were used to sleeping outdoors and being in the cold, and... no offence, but you guys aren't." Seth stated.

"Yah, we were thinking, it kinda looks like were gonna have to stay out here tonight, and, we can show you how to stay warm and get a good bed at night." Dani explained. Meanwhile, Joshua still hadn't moved, he was just sitting on the deck, eyes wide open, not moving. He seemed to finally notice what was happening, and came over to the group.

"Wait, why can't we call a locksmith?" Vanessa asked.

"There closed by now, I lock my self out all the time and I know when the store is open and closed." Joshua explained.

"Myka, can't you just pick the lock?" Artie asked, trying to be logical.

"Yah, but I don't have any tools or even a hair pin to use." she answered, but Joshua pipped up.

"Actually, you can't. After the whole 'MacPherson' incident, I got locks on my doors that were almost indestructible. They can almost never be picked. You don't know how many times I've had to break down my own door just to get it."

"Well, it looks like we've gotta go with Dani and Seth's plan then." Pete concluded.

"Ok, well... what do we need to do?" Vanessa smiled at them.

"Ok, Myka, go find us the biggest piece of Mica you can, and hurry, before it gets dark. Pete, you brake into that shed and find that big blue tarp that you use to cover things, the one that's water proof? I think it might rain." Dani ordered. When they didn't move she got what they were thinking.

"No, were not sleeping in the shed, its got to many black widows." Dani told them, and they both ran off to get what Dani said, Pete grumbling about a "giant arachnid comic" and "I'm gonna get eaten"

"Artie, go get wood and pine tree branches. Vanessa, go with Pete and find a flashlight or some matches or..." Seth stopped dead in his tracks, staring at someone standing in the yard.

"I've recently acquired a lantern from a yard sale, will that help?" they said before EVERYONE looked at them. Then Dani and Seth both ran up and hugged them, and at the same time both of them said,

"H.G.!"


End file.
